Third-eye Ninja
by N.kirby
Summary: The bluff Hanzo turns out to have a power very few people knew .. A quick Madou Monogatari/Puyo one-shot, implied (HanzoxMizuchi?)


**((Just a quick one-shot for the most part as the description said, wanted to write more Madou Monogatari stuff))**

* * *

Bluff is all he was, big talk and ego, but on the inside he knew he was weak. And he knew when others thought the same.

He always had a secret, only Fudoushi's knew that, being able to read the mind of others. Otherwise, they had never seen where the ability originated from. Hanzo was never an ordinary ninja, anyone could tell. Sure he could be sneaky and hide into the shadows, but he had no proper equipment other than smokeballs. It made people wonder what was so special really...

That was Mizuchi's plan. The dragon woman slithered her way through, the fact Hanzo could read minds yet be ruined in one hit was ridiculous. If it really was true, she would have to clear her mind in order to get close.

Covering herself in a rose bush would be too obvious, everyone knew that was her favorite flower, Mizuchi even had a large collection of them. So Jiao took cover in a creek, being that she was connected to a series of water serpents.

"They don't get it, do they?" Hanzo sighed, dipping his feet into the pond. "Guess not, I don't mind them but… They can be scary at times when they yell." Laughter came out of him, Jiao was confused on why he was talking to himself.

Gently removing his headband and kerchief, Mizuchi Woman flinched at what was under it.

Arteries, connected to the scalp under his greasy brown hair.

She gagged, but was amazed at the same time as he removed his entire outfit. An eyeball was hidden behind the clothes. Jiao had to keep her mind empty, otherwise she would be spotted-

"Mizuchi Hito?" Too late. He seemed surprised, but tried not to freak out or have a nervous breakdown. "H-hey! i was just wondering what you were up to!" Hanzo wasn't about to question why she was here, afraid he would get a beating.

"The eye and veins?" Rolling her eyes, Hanzo began to laugh in embarrassment. "Is that your mind reader? Any reason for you talking to yourself?"

With a sigh, the facade was gone. "I'm actually a satori. I come from the mountains in a different land before I came here." His voice was soft, the third eye was staring at Jiao. "I prefer being the 'normal' one, so I never show it... No offense to you, or lord Fudoushi! What I mean is… Er…" It was typical for him to start stuttering about now.

Jiao was used to his pathetic antics though. "You like being the most human looking you mean?" Hanzo nodded. "Why don't you at least use it to predict people's moves and dodge them?"

"Because that's unfair, why do you always need to criticize what I do?" Mizuchi felt herself lost in thought. "S-sorry, I knew you didn't have the answer! I mean, it's normal for people to not know! You have the right to… Ah, I'm really stupid." Getting up and redressing himself, the eye was covered back up.

That question did make Mizuchi Woman think, before changing her train of thought. "What were you doing here anyway? Fudoushi said you've been gone for an hour! And he doesn't want you to get knocked out in a single hit by anything out here!" Hanzo tried to laugh it off, Jiao never saw this side of him much. Usually he would be stuttering and trying to make an excuse.

Getting up, he offered his hand to Mizuchi. "Just needed to wash sweat off, I was looking for something and found it." She had a puzzled expression, not used to Hanzo being so open. "You love roses right?… Sorry, that's a dumb question, of course you do." Stepping away from the pond, he went through a small bag.

Her eyes were wide with amazement. "I know you have many colors of them; Purple, red, yellow, white. But you didn't have blue roses. And they match your hair so..." He laughed nervously. "I had to remove them from their bush, but I know you use all sorts of things to keep them alive and fresh."

Swallowing her gut, she blushed slightly. "Hmph! You're probably bluffing again!" Hanzo didn't have to bother reading Mizuchi's mind, as he left her with the roses... With a tender touch, Jiao realized they were pure and real. The soft petals full of moisture.

There were no bluffs this time. Hanzo could read minds, and he could read Jiao's, and managed to find the roses that matched her flowing hair. Mizuchi almost regretted being mean to him now...


End file.
